The Day of Love
by Karkat Frost
Summary: Valentines day coming soon Allen and Lavi fighting 2 days before? AllenLavi/LaviAllen
1. Chapter 1

Aurthur Note i do not own the characters or the show i hope you enjoy

* * *

**The Day of love**

**Chapter one: February 12**

"What to get him?" ….. Said the sliver haired teen pacing around in the Order.

"What's wrong Allen?" said a sweet genital girl voice. "Oh Lenalee it's you, you scared me I thought that you were Lavi."

"Why what's wrong with him? Is he sick or something?" Said the girl in panic.

"No, he's fine you know that Valentines is in 2 days right?" Said the sliver haired boy in a fast sentence before someone walked by.

"Yes I know Allen! Komui is going nuts on what I will get him and won't stop asking me to let him have another Komlin."

"Why who are you getting a present for?" cursorily asked the teenage girl in shocked as to what he was going to get her.

"Well I am going to get two people things you and La….."

"Who Lavi? I know you like him Allen. It's obvious that you do." Said the girl in a normal voice.

"Whoa who said I like Lavi?" said the teenage boy confused on what just happened a moment ago.

"You did just a second ago when you said that you were getting presents for me and La.. and you also said that you love him last weekend in front of every one in the Order and then you guys kissed, Remember?" Stated the girl with every detail of that horrible nut good night for Allen.

"Why did you have to remind me about that weekend!, you guys knew I was drunk and it just happened!' Yelled the boy furies at the girl for reminding him of his best night ever and some regrets.

"Hey Allen!" Said another person voice.

"Now what like if today could get any worst!" Said Allen now yelling at his lover.

"ALLEN IT'S LAVI!" yelled Lenalee at Allen.

"OH Shit, I am so sorry Lavi I didn't mean to yell at you."

"To late Allen!" Said his lover running to their room and slamming the door shut and locked it so Allen couldn't get in for the day.

"Oh great now I have to sleep on the couch! Thanks a lot Lenalee" Said the sliver haired teen to sad to care of what she was saying.

**IN LAVI AND ALLEN'S ROOM**

"All the single ladies All the single ladies All the single ladies.  
Now put your hands up in the club, we just broke up if you liked then you should have put a ring on it, OOO, OOO, OOOO." Sung the red haired teen sad and mad at his lover for yelling at him and getting him mad at him 2 days before Valentines Day.

"I hate him so much for yelling at me for nothing but saying hi to him, and 2 days before Valentines Day too this day really sucks ass."

Being so mad at Allen Lavi decided to Break Allen's Bed in the rage of getting yelled at. "Big hammer little hammer Grow Grow Grow!" *crunch*

**In the hall of the Order.**

"Fuck my life" said the sliver haired boy

"Lavi would have tonight if you didn't get him mad at you!" said the young girl jokingly.

"Shut up Lenalee. Come on this isn't funny seriously he is going to hate me how am I going to talk to him now? Lenalee?" said the teenage boy desperately.

"Oh Allen you guys have a LT in your room don't you?"

"Yeah why what wil….?"

Cutting Allen off Lenalee started to explain how Allen could talk to Lavi with out him knowing.

"Oh I see… and you're sure its okay to do but what if Kanda comes in? Figured the plan would work only if Kanda didn't come in.

"Don't worry about him, okay I will deal with him Allen!" Said the girl hoping her boyfriend doesn't come in on them.

**Later that night around midnight.**

*Bing* "yes it working Lenalee" happily said the boy.

*Bing* "good now go and start finding out don't worry I told Kanda not to talk to me because you need to talk to him"

*Bing* "What! You told Kanda? Said the pissed boy.

*Bing* "Yeah he already knew you were gay." Said the girl

*Bing* "SU Lenalee" typed the boy trying not to go off the deep end.

*Bing* "Fine Allen at least I didn't tell Komui he would have broke your guys room in to two different rooms" said the girl evilly to the boy like she did tell him.

*Bing* "Lenalee gt2 Lavi now"

*Bing* "Kay" Said the girl then logged off of Allen's account.

*Bing* "LenaKanda has just logged in"

*Bing* "Loneyboytonight has just logged in"

LenaKanda: Hey Lavi watz up?

LBT: Nm u? :'(

LenaKanda: I just wanna talk to you about 2 days from now I mean 1 day.

LBT: Kay wat bout? :D

LenaKanda: What would you want if I got you something?

LBT: Well wat I want only one person can give it to me.

LenaKanda: Wats that and who would that be?

LBT: Well Allen to give it to me and it's…. can't tell you

LenaKanda: I see why don't you talk to him.

LBT: because I don't want to do anything about it to start more of a fight. Y do u care so much?

LenaKanda: I wanted to make sure you are okay is that bad to do?

LBT: NO it seems like stuff Al…

LenaKanda: What's wrong you didn't finish writing?

LBT: Screw you Allen!

*LoneyBoyTonight is invisible to LenaKanda*

LenaKanda: No Lavi! I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to yell at you Lenalee pissed me off, not you.

*LenaKanda turns invisible to Loneyboytonight

*Allen I'm sorry I just not in the mood you can come back home if you talk to me 3 Loneyboytonight*

*LenaKanda but you don't want me then just say so I will leave you alone and leave the Order if you want me 2 3 Allen*


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Characters or -man

I hope you like it

* * *

**The Day of love**

**Chapter two: February 13 One day away**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?"

"It's me Lavi please open up" Said the boy desperately.

*SILENCEY*

"Lavi you there.. Lavi, Lavi?"

The door slowly opened then Lavi slowly walks out with only a towel on and said softly, sweetly and romantically, "Come back tomorrow Allen"

"Holly Shit Lavi! Wait what did you say?" said the silvered hair boy drooling literally drooling over Lavi.

"Allen please come back tomorrow" said the red haired teen boy trying to hold himself from smacking his boyfriend and having fun getting…

***FLASHBACK***

"Come on shortbean you lost I won you have to do it." Said  
Kanda as he smashes the beer can.

"Hell n…(Hik)…o." Said the silver haired teen really drunk.

"Lenalee get Lavi and make sure he is drunk too." Said Kanda yelling really loud.

"Okay Honey" Said the girl that was the only one sober.

"Lavi come this way someone wants to give you something." Said the girl very nicely.

"Yes, one of the two, you are getting some love from some one." Said the girl giggling a little bit but trying not to laugh out loud in front of him.

"So I have…(hik) kiss…(hik)..Lavi and (hik)... what else?" Said the silvered hair boy having another beer.

"You have to kiss him and have him in bed tonight." Said the black haired teen about to make out with his girlfriend.

"Okay (hik).. Where is (hik).. he… (hik)?" Said Allen watching Lavi walk up next to Lenalee.

"Allen what's wrong with you" Asked Lavi.

***KISS***

"Allen are you the one that Lenalee was talking about?"

"What?" Asked Allen

"She said someone was going to give me." Stated  
Lavi

"I love you Lavi" said the silver haired boy as he grabs Lavi's face and puts his lips millimeters away from his then, Allen was about to make the move but he was to slow Lavi did before him.

"I love you too Allen" said the red hair teen as he is being pushed up to one of the wall as Allen grabs him and makes out with him.

"Ah, Allen.. What are you doing?" yelled the boy that was press against the wall.

"Ah… Ag.."

"What do you think Lavi? I love you!" Said the small boy that was in control.

"Hey if you guys are going to do that…(hik) get a FUCKING ROOM!..(hik)" said the guy who was drunker then a Fucking Duck having sex.(1)

"Fine Kanda if we do, you do too." Said the shorty compared to Kanda as he started to take his girlfriends shirt off.

"Go Fuck (hik)… Lavi.. (hik)… Shorty!" Snapped Kanda yanking his girlfriend to his room.

"Ah ha… Allen?" Asked the red head about to faint in to Allen's arms.

"What's Wrong Lavi?"

"Fuck me now!" Said the boy that didn't know what he was felling at all that moment.

"Wa … Ah"

Lavi jumped on Allen and told him over and over. " Fuck me Allen come on, don't be a girl, be a man!"

"Lavi I don't want to do it once and not have feelings for you after and you have feelings." Stated the boy as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Allen if you do fuck me, I will let you be the seme, But if not I am and you are the uke.."

"Shut the fuck up Lavi!" yelled Allen as he jumped on his bed with only his boxers on and starts making out with Lavi to see how far he and Lavi would go..

"Oh Allen, I love you!" Said the red haired teen boy who was resting his head on Allen's beautiful hot chest.

"I love you to Lavi!, Lavi if I don't love you after this I am sorry!"

"Allen I know you will" as he layed a kiss on his lips.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Lavi, Lavi? Are you okay?" Asked Allen standing about a foot away now.

"Hu? Oh yeah I'm fine"

"You kind of seemed out of it like you … were thinking about…"

***KISSED***

"Oh Allen, I love you, I'm sorry"

"Ah?, Am I aloud to come back today or tomorrow?"

"Today! Only if I get a good gift sneak peek tonight"

* * *

(1) Drunker the a fucking duck having sex it is totally random and i was super bored at finals in math so i wrote some of this and my friends thought that it was funny to have so i kept it in


End file.
